xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Dämmerung
The Dämmerung is the headquarters of Vector Industries and a massive colony that harbors the Vector Corporation's primary buildings. Vector's First, Second, and Third R&D Divisions are headquartered on the Dämmerung. At the very top of the pyramid-like structure in the center of the ship is Wilhelm's private office, where the Compass of Order is located. At 1,000 km long, it is so large that it could be considered an artificial planet. It carries on it the Rhine Maiden, a devastating large-scale anti-Gnosis weapon and millions of photon torpedo tubes. The mech Joshua is also the main generator of the Dämmerung. Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht The Dämmerung is seen in various cutscenes with Wilhelm's office. During the Gnosis attack on the Kukai Foundation, the Dämmerung comes to the rescue using the Rhine Maiden. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse The Dämmerung serves as an explorable area. Shion Uzuki, with Allen Ridgeley in tow, has to navigate a maze of passageways, factories, and warehouses within the bowels of the Dämmerung in order to find E.S. Dinah and fly to Old Miltia. Xenosaga I&II In Xenosaga I&II the Dämmerung was shown hovering curiously close to the surface of Second Miltia. In the scene, Shion takes Allen to a hillside overlooking the city and she tells him that she used to go there and look up at the stars to forget her troubles. She appears to be passively referring to how the Dämmerung is blocking out much of the sky from orbit. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra The Dämmerung plays a somewhat minor role in Episode III, appearing sparsely throughout the game and for the most part near the end. After the planetary disappearance phenomenon and the destruction of the U.M.N. at the end of the game, the Dämmerung becomes one of last (possibly the only) remaining centers of civilization in the Xenosaga universe. All the surviving party members and major characters end up on the Dämmerung in the ending, though Shion, Allen, Jr., Mary, Shelley and the Elsa crew depart on a mission to find Lost Jerusalem. Etymology Dämmerung is German and means twilight in English. The name is most likely derived from Götzen-Dämmerung, a philosophy book by Nietzsche. Götzen-Dämmerung means "Twilight of Idols" and itself is a pun derived from the opera Götterdämmerung ("Twilight of Gods") by composer Richard Wagner, a close friend of Nietzsche. In Norse Mythology, Gotterdammerung is another name for Ragnarok, the end of the Earth. At this time, the Gods engage in a final conflict with various opposing forces of evil, and the entire world will be destroyed by fire, sinking into the sea to rise again as an ideal world full of only goodness, where Gods and men live together in harmony. This can be seen as a rather ironic naming, as Wilhelm's objective is preventing the end of the world through repeating history over and over again. Episode I database A free orbiting colony, it also functions as Vector's headquarters. However, its 1000km size makes it more of an artificial planet rather than a colony. All the core branches of Vector and its subsidiary corporations are located here, including the First R&D Division and Shion's living quarters. Episode III database A free-orbiting colony that serves as Vector Industries' main headquarters. It is so large (1000 kilometers in length) that it is almost like an artificial planet. The nerve center of the entire group and its affiliated businesses is gathered on this colony; Shion's living quarters, as well as the First R&D Division where she was stationed, were also here. The office where Vector CEO Wilhelm converses with the Testaments is laid out in the upper block of the Dämmerung. The Dämmerung is categorized as a colony, but its mobility and firepower far outclasses even the military's large battleships. When the Kukai Foundation was in danger after being surrounded by Gnosis, it appeared before Shion with three allied ships. With those ships, it launched the powerful Rhine Maiden, a particularly noteworthy part of its power. The music of Wagner is always playing in Wilhelm's office. That combined with the name "Rhine Maiden," gives one a good idea of his tastes. Trivia * The Dämmerung apparently has its own cemetery full of graves. Kevin Winnicot has a grave here. * Several early technical demo screenshots released for Episode I showed Shion exploring Wilhelm's pyramid-like office.http://game.watch.impress.co.jp/docs/20010602/namco09.jpg In all three Xenosaga games, however, Shion never visits Wilhelm's office. Only two characters ever appear in that location, Kevin Winnicot as the Red Testament and Wilhelm himself. However in Xenosaga: The Animation Kevin is joined by Luis Virgil and Voyager, the blue and black Testaments, respectively. Gallery WilhelmOffice.png|Wilhelm's office. 2nd.png|Vector Industries First R&D Division in Episode III. Category:Vehicles Category:Ships